Emotions Define Us
by tg1unvme
Summary: Konoha's the birth place of what the Shinobi call 'The Emotional Spectrum'. With every new generation in Konoha, several Emotions choose beings to be their Emotional Incarnate, or Manifestation as most call them. This generation though has a new Emotion running rampant. And it's power alone could destroy the entire Shinobi world. (On Hiatus until further notice)
1. Prologue

The Hidden Leaf village, also known as Konoha is known as the center of the Emotional Spectrum. Where Emotions are created and destroyed. Where the Emotions' spiritual incarnations, or Manifestations, are chosen.

The main Emotion that runs Konoha and keeps it peaceful is the Manifestation of Willpower. Hence the reason each single person who ran Konoha went by a Motto set by the First Hokage: The Will of Fire.

In the past, the Emotions had previous Manifestations. Two belonging to the founders of Konoha. Willpower brought to the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, and Fear being sent to Madara Uchiha. Though they and their clans were rivals in the past, the two of them came together and made a peace signing with each other. Which then began a series of events that led to the creation of Konoha.

Over time, several Incarnates have went rouge. A select few have been the Co-Founder of Konoha, Madara Uchiha. He supposedly died in the place where the people of Konoha call The Valley of The End. Another one is the Incarnate of Greed, and a student of the Third Hokage: Orochimaru.

With their defeats, the Emotions are sent back to Konoha and locked up from being able to escape again. And unable to be used again.

But tonight will be the rise of a new Emotion. One that may bring devastation upon Konoha, or to be its watcher and protector.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, the Emotion Spectrum is active again." A man in a green shinobi jacket with Konoha's hitai-ate around his head said to a man wearing a white cloak with orange flames on its ends. "And what's the big deal about it? Isn't this a good thing?" The blonde haired man asked.

"I'm afraid not sir. There's no scheduled Incarnation choosing until several months ahead from now." A young blond haired kid with the same looks and complexion ran up to his father's legs. "What's going on daddy?" The white cloaked man smiled at the child and said "Don't worry Naruto. Everything will be alright."

His eyes looked up at the shinobi. "I want every single ANBU agent available searching for the cause of this disruption." "Hai, Hokage-sama." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Elsewhere in Konoha, a shinobi wearing an ANBU outfit is standing in the roadway with a young child on the ground before him. "Why? Why did you do it nii-san?" The young boy asked. "Because, I wanted to test my strength. If you wish to kill me, then hate me. Hate me with every fiber in your body. Only then, will you have a chance at beating me Sasuke."

* * *

Several streets outside of the compound they were in, several ANBU Agents were heading towards their location. The man looked down at his knocked out brother before a bright, red light fell from the sky an impacted itself upon Sasuke's body. The light was so intense that the man had to cover his eyes, to which he lowered when the light disappeared.

The man looked at Sasuke with curiosity, but he then ran off quickly on the rooftops. When the ANBU Agents arrived and found Sasuke still living but unconscious, the one wearing the Dog mask looked at the others. "Take the boy to the hospital. I'll tell the Hokage the news."

* * *

Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, had sighed when he was at his desk. He had just received news that the Uchiha Clan had been massacred except for one boy, and that the culprit had been none other the Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi. Not only that, the boy was the cause for the Emotional Spectrum's unexpected release.

But above all of that, he was worried more about one thing. How the hell was he going to tell Kushina that her best friend had just been slaughtered along with practically her entire clan?


	2. Chapter 1

**Tachi Kagahara: As of right now, I only have it planned that only One Manifestation is available at a time. As for Naruto getting the Hope aspect of the Spectrum, I was planning on giving him it. That, or he would be getting the Second Version of Willpower. Which isn't as strong as the Original that the Hokages contain.**

 **And thanks to the ones who favorited and followed this story. Seeing that meant a whole lot to me.**

 **((Now, on with the story!))**

It's been several years since the incident called 'The Uchiha Massacre' has happened. News quickly spread that it was the Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi, who's to blame for it. But who made the order to make it happen, or if he did it on his own accord remains unknown.

When news of the incident reached Kushina, the current Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, it devastated her. But her grief could never come close to what the youngest Uchiha had felt. Sasuke had taken what his brother had said to him and kept it too heart. After that night, his soul purpose in life was to avenge his clan, and then to rebuild it.

* * *

Obito went out of his way to protect his teammates and comrades. That even meant going against the mission to save their teammate Rin. But when he did, a massive rock fell on top of him and crushed half of his face and upper body. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi knew that he wouldn't survive, so Obito gave Kakashi a parting gift. His left eye, which had the Sharingan activated.

Rin made the transfusion to put his Sharingan in Kakashi's left eye, leaving the Sharingan forever activated. Several minutes later, Obito had passed. Kakashi knew that he and Rin only had several minutes before Shinobi from the Hidden Mist would show up, so they tried to make their way back to Konoha as quickly as possible.

But soon afterwards, things became more complicated. Apparently when Rin had been captured, the Mist had sealed a Tailed Beast into her, and they would release it once they reached Konoha. The seal had started to act up, and Rin had told Kakashi that the seal was acting up. She had told him to kill her to prevent it from getting anywhere near Konoha. What happened next still haunts him to this day.

Kakashi had activated the Chidori, but couldn't find the courage to do what his friends was asking of him. When he wasn't going to do it, she grabbed his arm and forced it right through her chest. Kakashi stared at Rin with tearful eyes, and her final words to him were sad ones. "Goodbye, Kakashi." He pulled his hand out of her chest and she then fell to the ground, along with the life leaving her. Kakashi followed several seconds later, falling unconscious.

Now here he stood, in front of Konoha's memorial remembering the times he had with his two teammates. Kakashi kept what Obito said to him at heart, and relayed that message to every Genin team that tried to become his students. So far, none had passed. Now he was given the task to use that same test against his new squad. Team 7, as it's called.

Sasuke was made a student of his, since Kakashi was the only one left in Konoha who had a Sharingan and knew how to wield it. That much he knows, and the Hokage said to be prepared in case one of his students was Naruto. He sighed suddenly and then decided to not delay his arrival at the Academy any longer, and headed off to meet his new students.

 **(Ok. Before I end this here, I just wanted to let you all know that updates might, key word, _MIGHT_ not be coming in as quickly since school has started up once again.)**

 **(Oh, and do Review if possible. They help let me know that you're enjoying this, and that you want more. See you all later.)**


	3. Little Update

**Okay, so I just want you all to know that I haven't forgotten about this story. It's because of the lack of support it's been shown that's been the reason for the lack of updates. I just wanted to let all of you guys know.**


End file.
